


Book of Thoughts

by Wyvern_Ninetails



Category: Thoughts - Fandom
Genre: BOOK. OF. THOUGHTS.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvern_Ninetails/pseuds/Wyvern_Ninetails
Summary: Pretty much, there's practically no reason for anyone to read this but hey! If you wanna go for it! I'm not stopping you. It's just thoughts.





	

 

 

  I like how people at my school always say I'm pissed.

  And then when I try to be nice, they're suddenly worried.

  Like, dO YOU WANT ME TO BE NICE OR BE A KARKAT?! YOU CHOOSE!

  Not to mention I hate it when people randomly come up to me and be bitch, like... Can you not. I'm trying to mind my own business here. Wtf did I do to you? Did you sleep on the wrong side of the bed? Did you eat some bitch flakes this mornin' or are you on your period?

  tHAT AND I HATE IT WHEN YOU DECIDE TO ACTUALLY BE  _ **NICE**_ TO SOMEONE BUT THEY BE RUDE TO YOU. LIKE... DO YOU WANNA G O? I'M TRYING TO BE NICE HERE!

  My school is just filled with people who just don't understand us fangirls. While they're fangirling over celebraties me and my crew are fangirling/boying over fucking fictional characters. Am I ashamed? No! I just know I'm imperfect and I can live with that.

  i HATE IT WHEN SOMEONE RANDOM DECIDES TO COME UP TO YOU AND STARTS INSULTING YOUR CREW LIKE.... DAFQA DID THEY DO? QUQ AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE?!

  I just threw a ball at my brother.

  Brb, gotta help revive him.

  I think I killed him.

  Crap

  Gotta hide from the Popo.

  BOi.


End file.
